


summer heat

by lawltam



Series: pegoryu week 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2018, teen boys in love, this derailed drastically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: For once, Ryuji disagrees with what Akira says.(pegoryu week 2018. day 2: first fight)





	summer heat

“Ryuji, I can’t believe I’m gonna say this to you, but you’re, quite frankly, the dumbest person I’ve met in my life.” 

“Dude, for real?!” Ryuji yelled, eyes widening almost comically. He followed Akira into the attic, dodging random bits of clothing that his boyfriend kept throwing at him. 

“Yes, Ryu, for real.” 

“Don’cha think you’re bein’ kinda extreme ‘bout it?” Ryuji growled when he finally reached eye level with Akira. The summer heat was probably getting to the both of them, maybe more to Akira than Ryuji. Sure, they were getting a bit more riled up than they usually do, but what’s to it? Other than the fact that this was their first argument as an official couple, and yeah, maybe Ryuji was freaking out about it. 

“Absolutely fucking not, Ryuji. C’mon man, can’t you agree with me for just this one thing?” Akira yelled suddenly, stomping his foot on the floor. Boss wasn’t there for the day, temporarily closing the store for an impromptu date, and usually, for the young boyfriends, that meant making out in the booths and wandering hands. But today? It meant heated disputes and blown out yells. 

“Dude, what you’re sayin’ is fuckin’ dumb as shit! I mean,” Frustrated, Ryuji ran a hand through his recently cut hair, and leaned his back against the railing of the stairs. “I think you’re the one bein’ ridiculous.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ryuji. This isn’t something that’s up for debate.” Akira sneered, eyes suddenly turning dark and stormy, like when he shoots down Shadows in Mementos.

“Are we seriously arguin’ ‘cause I said Manta is better than Dr. Salt Neo?” 

“Yes! Ryuji, this is very important,” Akira raised his hand to cover a giggle at Ryuji’s exasperated expression. He backed up onto his bed when Ryuji took steps towards him. Eventually, they ended up with Ryuji straddling Akira, both looking either mildly amused, and the other fake-upset. “The fruity flavour of Manta is too much, don’t you feel like you’re swallowing an entire bag of sugar?” 

“Hey man, I’m here for a good time, not for a long time,” Ryuji said with a soft smile before leaning down and sneaking a kiss, soft and short, just like Akira likes it. Then, when he spoke again, his voice came out in a quiet murmur, like a whisper shared only between lovers, between only the most intimate people. “And I’d like to spend that short time under sheets with you than arguing about overpriced sodas.”

“We can do both at the same time,” Akira whispered back, hands reaching to the blond’s neck to pull him down closer. 

“So, let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> .....it’s still the 2nd of july in the west, right? i wrote this in half an hour. 
> 
> i have extra notes abt this! 
> 
> 1- i was debating actually making this angsty, but i didn’t rly know what to make the argument about. 
> 
> 2- theyre very much in love


End file.
